Twenty one pilots
Ode to Sleep I wake up fine and dandy but then by the time I find it handy, To rip my heart apart and start planning my crash landing, I go up, up, up, up, up to the ceiling, Then I feel my soul start leaving, like an old man's hair receding, I'm pleading please, oh please on my knees repeatedly asking, Why it's got to be like this, is this living free, I don't want to be the one, be the one who has the sun's blood on my hands, I'll tell the moon, take this weapon forged in darkness, Some see a pen, I see a harpoon. I'll stay awake, 'Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight. Why am I not scared in the morning, I don't hear those voices calling, I must have kicked them out, I must have kicked them out, I swear I heard demons yelling, Those crazy words they were spelling, They told me I was gone, they told me I was gone. But I'll tell them, Why won't you let me go? Do I threaten all your plans? I'm insignificant. Please tell them you have no plans for me. I will set my soul on fire, what have I become? I'll tell them. On the eve of a day that's forgotten and fake, And the trees they await and clouds anticipate, The start of a day when we put on our face, A mask that portrays that we don't need grace, On the eve of a day that is bigger than us, But we open our eyes 'cause we're told that we must, And the trees wave their arms and the clouds try to plead, Desperately yelling there's something we need, I'm not free, I asked forgiveness three times, Same amount that I denied, I three-time mvp'ed this crime, I'm afraid to tell you who I adore, won't tell you who I'm singing towards, Metaphorically I'm a whore, and that's denial number four. I'll stay awake, 'Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight. Why am I not scared in the morning, I don't hear those voices calling, I must have kicked them out, I must have kicked them out, I swear I heard demons yelling, Those crazy words they were spelling, They told me I was gone, they told me I was gone. But I'll tell them, Why won't you let me go? Do I threaten all your plans? I'm insignificant, Please tell them, you have no plans for me, I will set my soul on fire, what have I become? I'll tell them, you have no plans for me, I will set my soul on fire, What have I become? I'll tell them, I'll tell them, I'll tell them, I'll tell them, Please tell them, you have no plans for me, I will set my soul on fire, what have I become? I'm sorry. Holding Onto You I'm taking over my body, Back in control, no more shotty, I bet a lot of me was lost, Ts uncrossed and Is undotted, I fought it a lot And it seems a lot like flesh is all I got, Not anymore, flesh out the door, Swat, I must've forgot, you can't trust me, I'm open a moment and close when you show it, Before you know it, I'm lost at sea, And now that I write and think about it, And the story unfolds, You should take my life, You should take my soul. You are surrounding all my surroundings, Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain, You are surrounding all my surroundings, Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes. And I'll be holding on to you 2x Remember the moment You know exactly where you're going, 'Cause the next moment, Before you know it, time is slowing And it's frozen still, And the window sill looks really nice, right? You think twice about your life, It probably happens at night, Right? Fight it, Take the pain, ignite it, Tie a noose around your mind Loose enough to breathe fine and tie it To a tree. Tell it, "You belong to me. This ain't a noose, this is a leash. And I have news for you: you must obey me." You are surrounding all my surroundings, Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain, You are surrounding all my surroundings, Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes. Entertain my faith. 10x 4x Lean with it, rock with it, When we gonna stop with it, Lyrics that mean nothing, We were gifted with thought, Is it time to move our feet To an introspective beat, It ain't the speakers that bump hearts, It's our hearts that make the beat. And I'll be holding on to you. 8x Migraine Am I the only one I know, Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat? Shadows will scream that I'm alone. I-I-I I've got a migraine and my pain will range from up, down, and sideways, Thank God it's Friday 'cause Fridays will always, Be better than Sundays 'cause Sundays are my suicide days, I don't know why they always seem so dismal, Thunderstorms, clouds, snow, and a slight drizzle, Whether it's the weather or the letters by my bed, Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head, Let it be said what the headache represents, It's me defending in suspense, it's me suspended in a defenseless test, Being tested by a ruthless examinant that's represented best by my depressing, Thoughts, I do not have writer's block, my writer just hates the clock, It will not let me sleep, I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead, And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head. Am I the only one I know, Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat? Shadows will scream that I'm alone, But I know we've made it this far, kid. Yeah, yeah, yeah I am not as fine as I seem, pardon, Me for yelling, I'm telling you green gardens, Are not what's growing in my psyche, it's a different me, A difficult beast feasting on burnt down trees, Freeze frame please, let me paint a mental picture portrait, Something you won't forget, it's all about my forehead, And how it is a door that holds back contents, That make Pandora's Box's contents look nonviolent, Behind my eyelids are islands of violence, My mind's shipwrecked, this is the only land my mind could, Find, I did not know it was such a violent island, Full of tidal waves, suicidal crazed lions, They're trying to eat me, blood running down their chin, And I know that I can fight or I can let the lion win, I begin to assemble what weapons I can find, 'Cause sometimes to stay alive you got to kill your mind. Am I the only one I know, Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat? Shadows will scream that I'm alone, But I know we've made it this far, kid. Ah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Oh, oh Yeah, yeah, yeah And I will say that we should take a day to break away, From all the pain our brain has made, The game is not played alone. And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it, And keep it frozen and know that, Life has a hopeful undertone. And I will say that we should take a day to break away, From all the pain our brain has made, The game is not played alone. And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it, And keep it frozen and know that, Life has a hopeful undertone. Am I the only one I know, Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat? Shadows will scream that I'm alone, But I know we've made it this far, kid. We've made it this far We've made it this f... House of Gold She asked me, "Son, when I grow old, Will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, Will you take care of me?" She asked me, "Son, when I grow old, Will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, Will you take care of me?" I will make you queen of everything you see, I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease. Let's say we up and left this town, And turned our future upside down. We'll make pretend that you and me, Lived ever after happily. She asked me, "Son, when I grow old, Will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, Will you take care of me?" I will make you queen of everything you see, I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease. And since we know that dreams are dead, And life turns plans up on their head, I will plan to be a bum, So I just might become someone. She asked me, "Son, when I grow old, Will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, Will you take care of me?" I will make you queen of everything you see, I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease.